


Adrift from you

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, James T. Kirk Has PTSD, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tarsus IV mentioned, Worried!Spock, worried!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal mission.Just the captain and ensigns. But things go wrong
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Nothing ever goes as planed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like this. Sorry chapter 1 is so short

It was supposed to be a normal mission. Just beaming down to the planet, no senior staff; there were only ensigns and the captain to show them the ropes. Bones and Spock were going to beam down right after him. It was supposed to be a standard mission. But like these things had always gone, it wasn’t. 

Things had been going fine. Soil samples had been collected and atmosphere tests were taken.  
“We might not even need Spock or Bones,” Kirk thought to himself optimistically.. That was until one of the ensigns had ventured off a little bit too far, and the group had gone off to look for him in the wrong direction.  
Kirk sighed, remembering the rest of the events of the day: how they were attacked, how he got the ensigns to safety, how he was now stuck here. He was alone in the dark, a scene he was all too familiar with. His communicator was broken, and his only hope was that Bones and Spock would find the missing ensign and get here soon.


	2. Help has arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell do you mean they took him?!”   
> Bones was enraged, standing next to his level headed partner, Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer then the first one, I hope y’all like it

“What the hell do you mean they took him?!”   
Bones was enraged, standing next to his level headed partner, Spock.   
“I’m sorry Doctor McCoy, but they took him. He made sure the rest of the crew got away, and he let them take him,” said the ensign. She was the one who had wandered off but she had got back just in time to watch the events unfold.   
“That self sacrificing bastard, when I see him I’m gonna...I’m gonna...” Spock placed a hand on the good doctor's shoulder, anchoring and soothing him.   
“Breathe Doctor. We will find the captain and when we do, you will heal him.” McCoy let out a sigh.   
“Where was he last seen? We need to get him back as soon as possible, do y’all understand?”   
The rest of the away team nodded and started heading west the way that the captain had gone.   
They reached a point upon a hill and looked down; the ensign pointed out where Jim had been taken and they began their approach. 

Jim was tied up at the moment. A constant pounding was in his head, and his eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion. He hadn’t been there for too long but he was still exhausted. He had been questioned and beaten to no end. His breathing was shallow and labored. He tried to stay positive, knowing that Bones and Spock couldn’t be too far away. He felt their worry and anger in the back of his mind. He could hear their reassuring statements: that they would be there soon. But it seemed too far away, too fuzzy to focus on. He let the pain and exhaustion overtake him, his world going dark. The last things he heard were phaser fire and shouting.   
“Oh god oh god Jimmy, we’re here, don’t worry we’re here,” someone said as arms picked him up and held him close.


	3. Calm and still.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor McCoy immediately got to work healing and fixing the captain, Spock standing near by. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> “Well we’ve finally captured the little theif stealing our food, what a little runt you are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update but here it is! The last chapter

Bones carries jim out of the building and started walking to the warp site.  
“Leonard, it would be more logical if I carried him, I am stronger and faster then you, and-  
“No” bones grumbled cutting Spock off. “I’m not loosing him, I’m not letting him go”   
“Understood. 3 to beam up directly to medbay”   
They beamed you to med bay, Doctor McCoy immediately got to work healing and fixing the captain, Spock standing near by. 

~~~

“Well we’ve finally captured the little theif stealing our food, what a little runt you are”   
The tall man in front of him kicks him hard into the side   
“Please sir let me go” squeaked out the 13 year old JT.   
“Oh no I wouldn’t dream of letting you go to cause more trouble in all I’ve worked for”   
His vision blurred he heard a voice faint in the background “JIM! JAMES!” 

~~~

He wakes looking up at Bones, his face having a tense look on it he gives jim a worried grin.   
“Jimbo how do you feel,you had us worried”   
“I’m okay bones” he tries to get up but a diffrent set of hands pushes him back down.   
“You need rest captain,” said the Vulcan. A small barely visible smile creeps onto his face.   
Kirk nods solemnly, “I won’t argue with you two this time.” He looks up at the two, “as long as you two stay with me?”   
“We wouldn’t dream of leaving you Jimmy,” said the good doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t have anyone proof read this last chapter so I’m sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
